


My Confession

by julietstrange



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não faz diferença se eu o vejo no trabalho ou quando acabo de acordar. Seu coração nunca me pertencerá."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Confession

O telefone toca.

Não ligo se ele grita meu nome, não me importo de não atendê-lo.

Silêncio.

Estico minha perna direita e acabo derrubando uma garrafa de vinho... ou é a de cerveja? Não consigo enxergar o rótulo. Não faz diferença, eu acabei com todas as garrafas de bebida alcoólica da casa. Não faz diferença se estou semi nú no chão da cozinha e faz muito frio. Não faz diferença se ele me liga ou me ignora. Não faz diferença se eu o vejo no trabalho ou quando acabo de acordar. Seu coração nunca me pertencerá.

Ele de novo, em pé ao lado da mesa, olhando para mim. Sorrindo.

Não, não olhe para mim. Estou imundo, bêbado e com a cara inchada. Não quero que me veja nesse estado deplorável. Estado esse que você causou. Isso mesmo, a culpa de eu estar assim é toda sua. Você que não me dirige a palavra o dia todo e à noite vem atrás de mim como cachorro sem dono pedindo por um pouco de carinho. Me usa do jeito que quer e depois finge que nada aconteceu. Me toca com delicadeza para depois nem olhar em meus olhos.

E o pior de tudo é que você sempre consegue o que quer. Sempre, sem nenhum tipo de questionamento.

Vai ficar aí parado? Não quer sexo hoje? Ou você achou um brinquedo melhor? Você ri com desdém, mas eu não consigo ficar furioso contigo. Ser humano odioso, eu, não sou? Mas você gosta. Gosta de cada segundo em minha cama. Do contrário não me procuraria. Mas hoje você não virá. Ah! Não me olhe desse jeito. Eu já disse que a culpa é sua.

A campainha.

Você é rápido, já está em meu apartamento. Veio fazer o quê aqui? Já lhe disse que hoje não tem diversão. Cansei de você. Mentira. Cansei dos seus lábios e do seu corpo. Mentira. Cansei de te ouvir. Cansei de toda essa situação. Não aguento mais pensar em você. Pare de bater na porta Uruha, os vizinhos vão reclamar.

Você vai ficar aí parado? Esperando que você quebre a porta? Você vai pagar...ok eu pago...você é apenas uma imagem dele... está ficando embaçado...mas já vai embora? Eu não quero o verdadeiro... você pelo menos me ouviu, me fez companhia esta noite.

O Uruha da minha cabeça é melhor que o original.

Ele parou de bater. Desistiu. O que você esperava senhor Shiroyama ? Ele não se importa com você...

Olho para o relógio. Quatro e cinco da madrugada. Acho que vou dar uma volta, aqui dentro está cheio de lembranças de você. Mas que merda é essa? Você está adormecido no corredor. Estava chorando. Quer que eu te acorde? Acho que vou deitar aqui com você. Se aproxime mais, está frio aqui fora... quer um beijo? Só um, ok? Amanhã eu brigo com você. Amanhã eu termino tudo..termino o que nem ao menos temos. Mas hoje, eu deixo você me usar mais um pouquinho.


End file.
